


Among the Narcissi

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, Flash Fiction, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-10
Updated: 2003-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	Among the Narcissi

They walked along the garden path, and Percy couldn’t help but wonder what the flowers were. They certainly were nothing like what his mother had ever grown.  


“They’re Narcissus flowers,” Draco said at his elbow.  


Percy snorted. “I’d say that’s narcissistic, but that would be redundant.”  


“Shut up,” Draco suggested, grabbing Percy by the front of his robes, hauling him in until their faces were less than an inch apart.  


Percy decided that shutting up was an excellent idea and he let himself be pulled in another inch.  


* * *


End file.
